Sarada Uchiha
Allgemeines Sarada Uchiha (Sarada = Salat) ist die Tochter von Sasuke Uchiha und Sakura Haruno und ist somit ein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans. Geboren wurde sie in einem von Orochimarus Verstecken, da ihre Mutter ihren Vater bei seiner Reise eine Weile lang begleitete, wobei Karin bei der Entbindung half. Aus diesem Grund existiert keine Geburtsurkunde von Sarada, was diese immer wieder zweifeln ließ. Im Epilog geht sie zur Ninja-Akademie. Während den Ereignissen von Boruto: Naruto the Movie ist sie jedoch bereits eine Kunoichi. Anders als ihr Teamkamerad Boruto eifert sie Naruto nach und will sogar eines Tages Hokage werden.Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Naruto Special Chapter - Boruto - Road To "B"Diese Information ist dem offiziellen, zweiten TV-Trailer zu entnehmen. Link siehe Trivia. Zudem bestätigt Sarada diese Aussage in Gaiden Kapitel 10. Erscheinung Charakter thumb|left|Sarada missbilligt Borutos Verhalten Sarada hat wesentliche Wesenszüge von ihren Eltern geerbt: Sie ist kritisch und missbilligt Boruto Uzumakis Verhalten, ist aber auch diskret und in sich gekehrt. Sie hat dieselbe ausdrucksweise wie ihre Mutter – Shannaro! – '' und gibt zu, dass sie und Boruto, was ihre Väter angeht, etwas gemeinsam haben und sich deshalb ein wenig ähneln. Zudem sind ihr ihm Laufe der Zeit Zweifel an der Ehe ihrer Eltern gekommen, da sie ihren Vater nie kennengelernt hat und ihre Mutter ihr wenig über ihn berichten konnte, was sie sehr bekümmerte. Allgemein scheint Sarada viel Wert auf liebevolle Gesten von Eltern zu legen, da sie Boruto ermahnte, er solle die Bento-Box, die seine Mutter für seinen Vater machte, nicht nur als etwas zu Essen ansehen, sondern als liebevolle Geste von einem geliebten Menschen, der sich extra die Mühe machte, eine solche Box zusammenzustellen. Zudem scheint sie ein gewisses Maß an Mut zu besitzen, da sie und Chouchou sich aufmachen wollen, um ihre ''wahren Eltern zu finden - wobei Sarada selbst stark bezweifelt, dass Chouchou nicht das Kind von Chouji Akimichi und Karui ist. Sie scheut sich nicht vor einem Kampf und lässt sich auch nicht vom Feind einschüchtern, als dieser ihr mitteilt, dass sie mit ihm kommen soll.Manga Band 73, Kapitel 3 Auffällig ist, dass sie anfangs kaum Interesse daran zeigte, Shinobi zu werden und die Akademie abzuschließen - erst dadurch kann sie ihre Reise mit Chouchou antreten. Dass sie die Abschlussprüfung verpassen könnte, war ihr egal, zumal sie nicht verstand, was andere am Shinobi-Dasein finden. Sie selbst wusste nämlich nicht, was es bedeutet, ein Shinobi zu sein.Manga Band 73, Kapitel 1 Ihre Meinung dazu ändert sich, nachdem sie ihre Reise beenden konnte und folglich dem Nanadaime Hokage nacheifert. thumb|left|Sarada regt sich über Chouchou auf thumb|right|Saradas Sharingan erwachen Trotz allem hat auch Sarada eine kindliche Seite und regt sich über Chouchous Kommentare und ihr langsames Tempo auf, obwohl sie sonst eher ruhig und in sich gekehrt scheint. Als Chouchou auch noch um eine Pause nach einem Sprint bittet, erwidert Sarada jedoch plump, dass Chouchou sich ja weiter''rollen'' könne, wenn sie tatsächlich nicht mehr gehen kann. Zudem scheint Sarada, was ihren Vater anbelangt, etwas ungeduldig zu sein und legt ähnlich emotionale Reaktionen wie Sakura an den Tag, als sie alleine schon wegen des Gedanken, ihren Vater endlich sehen zu können, anfängt zu weinen, wodurch sich sogar ihre Sharingan aktivieren. Ebenso emotional reagierte sie auch, als sie ihrem Vater jegliche ihrer Fragen um die Ohren warf und aus dem Gebäude stürmte, als dieser keine Antwort gab. Genau so kann Sarada auch schnell sehr wütend werden und als sie erfährt, dass Sakura nicht ihre leibliche Mutter ist, erzürnt sie und schreit Naruto an, weswegen sich sogar ihre Sharingan erneut zeigen. thumb|left|Sarada hat ihr Glück gefunden Sie ist zunächst nicht bereit, weiter nach Sakura zu suchen, obwohl sie es war, die Sarada all die Jahre lang aufzog und sich um sie sorgte. Nach einem ernsten Gespräch mit Naruto realisiert sie jedoch, dass zu einer Familie mehr gehört als Blutsverwandtschaft und so erklärt sie sich bereit, doch noch nach Sakura zu suchen, muss sich aber auch davor erstmal beruhigen. Zudem prägt ein gewisses Verantwortungsbewusstsein ihren eher kindlichen Charakter und so entschließt sie bei einer erneuten Konfrontation mit Shin, ihre Mutter zu beschützen, da diese bereits sichtlich geschwächt vom Vorkampf ist. Nachdem ihr Vater für eine kurze Zeit wieder nach Hause kommt, scheinen sämtliche Zweifel beseitigt: Nicht nur über ihre Identität als Shinobi scheint sie glücklich zu sein, da sie Hokage werden will, sondern auch über ihre Idendität als Tochter von Sakura und Sasuke. Überglücklich belächelt sie so das neue Familienfoto. thumb|right|"Ich bin diejenige, die Hokage wird!" Genau wie ihr Teamkamerad Boruto legt Sarada eine große Entschlossenheit an den Tag und hält an ihrem Traum, Hokage zu werden, fest, auch wenn Andere sie dafür belächeln oder schlecht über diesen Posten sprechen. Es stört sie nicht, dass Mitsuki Boruto für den vorbestimmten Hokage hält, stattdessen wirkt sie dadurch umso entschlossener. Hat sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, so versucht sie, dieses Ziel zu erreichen - auch, als sie Boruto überredet, doch an der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung teilzunehmen. Handlung Epilog thumb|left|Sarada folgt Boruto thumb|right|Sarada erzählt ihrer Mutter von Boruto Nachdem Boruto in der Ninja-Akademie verkündet, er wolle einen Streich spielen, folgt Sarada ihm heimlich und sieht, wie bestürzt er darüber ist, dass keines der anderen Kinder mit ihm gekommen ist. Zudem beobachtet sie, wie er von seinem Vater erwischt wird und gepredigt bekommt, dass dieser als Hokage das ganze Dorf als seine Familie betrachtet und Boruto das als wahrer Shinobi auszuhalten habe. Danach geht Sarada nach Hause zu ihrer Mutter und teilt ihr mit, dass Jungs blöd sind. Sie gesteht aber auch, dass sie und Boruto etwas gemeinsam haben – auch Sarada sieht ihren Vater, der immer auf langen Missionen ist, nicht und sehnt sich nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Naruto Gaiden Während sie kurz vor der Abschlussprüfung der Akademie steht, muss Sarada zusehen, wie alle Kinder mit ihren Vätern trainieren - außer sie selbst. Ihr Vater verließ sie und Sakura, als sie noch ein Baby war. Sarada will wissen, ob ihr Vater je eine Brille trug und nachdem Sakura in Rage über Saradas Kommentare bezüglich ihrer Ehe zu Sasuke auf den Boden schlug und das Haus zertrümmerte, fällt diese in Ohnmacht. Sarada will das Wichtigste aus dem Haus retten und findet ein Foto ihres Vaters. Als sie es aus dem Rahmen holt, sieht sie, dass neben ihm ein Mädchen mit einer Brille steht. Sie will den Nanadaime Hokage verfolgen, um ihren Vater zu sehen, damit er ihr all ihre Fragen beantworten kann. Sie rechnet jedoch damit, dass er vielleicht nicht viel erzählen wird, weswegen sie auch bereit ist, nach der Frau mit der Brille zu suchen, um endlich Gewissheit um ihre Geburt zu erhalten. Angetrieben wird sie dabei von der Tatsache, dass es in keinem Krankenhaus Nachweise zu ihrer Geburt gibt - sie besitzt keine offizielle Geburtsurkunde, und dass Shizune ihr nichts über die Umstände ihrer Geburt verraten will, verschlimmert Saradas Zweifel nur. thumb|right|Sarada steht endlich vor ihrem Vater... Auf ihrer Reise werden Sarada und Chouchou vom Feind angegriffen, jedoch greift Naruto rechtzeitig ein und kann das Schlimmste verhindern. Die beiden Mädchen setzen ihre Reise zusammen mit Naruto fort, wobei sie ihm endlich das Lunchpaket seines Sohnes überreichen kann. Auf der Reise möchte Naruto, dass Sarada von ihrem Vater erzählt, jedoch kann sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern, woraufhin Naruto etwas über Sasuke erzählt und betont, wie ähnlich sie ihm sieht. Während Chouchous mangelnde Ausdauer bei der Reise immer wieder zu Pausen führt, geht Sarada kurz vor dem Erreichen des Ziels alleine weiter, da sie Naruto glauben ließe, sie müsse mal zur Toilette. Im Turm angelangt trifft sie endlich auf ihren Vater, Sasuke aber erkennt sie nicht und zückt sein Schwert mit der Frage, ob sie zum Feind gehören würde. Sasuke greift Sarada tatsächlich an, jedoch erkennt er sie wieder, bevor er ihr etwas antun kann. Sarada stellt ihm daraufhin all ihre Fragen, die Sasuke jedoch nicht beantwortet. Sie stürmt aus dem Turm, um zu weinen und kriegt dabei Gesellschaft von Naruto, der ihr versichert, dass Sasuke stets unterwegs ist, um ihre Zukunft zu sichern. Bevor Sarada darüber nachdenken kann, werden sie erneut vom Jungen mit Sharingan und dessen Vater angegriffen, jedoch wehrt Naruto dies wieder ab. Zusätzlichen Schutz gewährt ihr ihr Vater, der sich den Angreifern ebenfalls in den Weg stellt. Beim darauffolgenden Kampf decken Naruto und Sasuke sie lückenlos, wobei Sasuke sich selbst als Schutzschild nutzt und vor seine Tochter wirft, damit die Gegner sie nicht treffen. Schließlich stößt auch Saradas Mutter hinzu und schlägt die Gegner in die Flucht, woraufhin der Kampf vor dem Turm beendet ist. Sarada und die Anderen bleiben verwundert zurück, nachdem Sakura mitsamt den Gegnern wegteleportiert wurde. thumb|left|Sarada und Suigetsu beim Gen-Test Um Antworten über Shin zu erhalten, machen Sarada und die Anderen sich auf den Weg zu Orochimarus Versteck. Dort angekommen werden sie von ihm, Juugo und Suigetsu empfangen. Nachdem Orochimaru alle Anwesenden über Shin aufklärte, wollen Naruto und Sasuke sich auf den Weg machen. Sarada aber nutzt die Gelegenheit und spricht Suigetsu an. Diesen bittet sie um Auskunft über Karin, jedoch weiß er auch nicht mehr über sie, als dass sie zur Zeit in einem anderen Versteck ist. Die beiden gehen in einen anderen Raum, um dort in Ruhe zu reden. Suigetsu ist empört, als er erfährt, dass Sasuke ein Kind mit Karin haben könnte, willigt jedoch ein, Sarada zu helfen. Er sucht nach genetischem Vergleichsmaterial von Karin, um es mit einer Probe von Sarada abzugleichen. Zum Schrecken beider ergibt der Test, dass Saradas und Karins Proben übereinstimmen - Karin scheint Saradas leibliche Mutter zu sein. thumb|right|Sarada erinnert sich an ihre liebevolle Mutter Sarada geht dann benommen aus dem Raum und lässt einen verwirrten Suigetsu zurück, der sich kurz mit Naruto streitet. Suigetsu zieht weiter und lässt Naruto alleine mit Sarada, welche jedoch nicht mit ihm gehen will. Nach einem ernsten Gespräch mit Naruto realisiert Sarada allmählich, dass zu einer Familie mehr gehört als bloße Blutsverwandtschaft und so erklärt sie sich bereit, doch noch nach Sakura zu suchen - schließlich war sie es, die sie großzog, sich immer um sie kümmerte und nachts an ihrem Bett saß, wenn sie krank war. Nachdem Sarada kurz von ihren Gefühlen überrollt wurde, kann sie sich jedoch wieder fassen. Als sie zusammen mit Naruto zu den Anderen stößt, macht ihr Vater sich bereit, alle Anwesenden in sein Susano'o einzuhüllen, um sie zu Shin zu bringen, dessen Versteck sich in einer anderen Dimension befindet. Dort angekommen wird Sarada Zeuge davon, wie Shins Klone ihren Erschaffer umbringen wollen. Als Shin daraufhin nach anderen "Ersatzlagern" für seine Organe sucht, kommen ihm die beiden Mädchen in den Sinn - vor allem auf Sarada scheint er es abgesehen zu haben. Während Chouchou noch nicht weiß, wie ihr geschieht, bewahrt Sarada einen recht kühlen Kopf und zerstört Shins juubiähnliche Kreatur, die die Mädchen fortteleportieren wollte. Da Sakura noch erschöpft vom Vorkampf ist, beschließt Sarada, sich selber schützen zu müssen und so zieht sie alleine in den Kampf gegen die zahlreichen Shin-Klone. Diese sind schnell eingeschüchtert und beschließen kollektiv, nicht weiter gegen die Konoha-Nin zu kämpfen. Chouchou bewundert offen Saradas Stärke, von der Sarada selber noch überrascht scheint. Sakura schließt ihr "Problemkind" in die Arme und sie und ihr Ehemann versichern ihrer Tochter, dass ihre Gefühle füreinander sie immer verbinden werden. Boruto Serie und Boruto the Movie thumb|left|Team Konohamaru auf Mission Ungefähr ein Jahr später steht Sarada mit ihrem Team kurz vor den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen. Nach ihrer erfolgreichen Mission, einen Panda einzufangen, erfahren sie und Mitsuki jedoch von Boruto, dass dieser nicht gewillt ist, teilzunehmen. Da dies jedoch auch das Aus seiner Teamkameraden bedeutet, wollen Sarada und Mitsuki das nicht so hinnehmen. Als Letzterer feststellt, dass Boruto bestimmt ist, Hokage zu werden, stellt Sarada erneut klar, dass sie Hokage werden wird. Wenig später sitzt Boruto mit Inojin und Shikadai in einem Schnellrestaurant, als die Uchiha und der blauhaarige Junge ihn zur Rede stellen. Boruto verharrt jedoch vorerst auf seinem Standpunkt, bis Sarada ihm sagt, dass er mit seiner Teilnahme seinen Vater beeindrucken könne - dies stimmt den eigensinnigen Jungen um. Das Gespräch fällt auf Mitsuki und beide wundern sich, wer dessen Eltern sind. Bevor er jedoch antworten kann, unterbricht sie Himawari und Boruto folgt ihr fröhlich lachend zur Geburtstagsfeier. Sarada und Mitsuki stellen fest, dass dies ein ungewohnter Gesichtsausdruck ist. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|right|200px|Sarada schlägt zu Als Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans erweckte sie mit elf Jahren ihr SharinganManga Band 73, Kapitel 4. Als Sarada und Chouchou auf ihrer Reise in einen Kampf gegen einen Jungen mit Sharingan verwickelt werden, beweist Sarada ähnliches Talent, wie es auch ihr Vater in jungen Jahren an den Tag legte. Dadurch bestätigt sie Chouchous Worte des Vortages, nach denen die Abschlussprüfung der Ninja-Akademie ein Kinderspiel für sie werden sollte.Manga Band 73, Kapitel 1 Insgesamt scheint Sarada sich bereits in Naruto Gaiden über dem Niveau eines Genin zu befinden, obwohl sie noch zur Akademie geht. Tai-Jutsu Bei ihrer ersten Konfrontation mit Shins Sohn kann Sarada ohne große Probleme mehrere Shuriken abwehren und einem taktischen Hinterhalt des Jungen entkommen. Zudem scheint sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt zu haben, wie man sein Chakra perfekt kontrolliert und gezielt einsetzt - so ist sie in der Lage, gewaltige Schläge auszuteilen und mit einem Schlag mehrere Gegner zu verletzen. Jedoch scheint sie sich nicht über das Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte im Klaren zu sein, da sie nach einem zerstörerischen Schlag nicht genau zu begreifen scheint, dass sie das verursacht hat. Sharingan Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten Anmerkung: Diese Informationen entstammen dem "Großen Ninja-Lexikon" des ersten Boruto-Bandes. Es sind bis zu 5 Sterne möglich. Der Durchschnittswert eines Genin liegt bei 90. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Konohamaru' Trivia *Im offiziellen Trailer zu Boruto: Naruto the Movie (siehe hier) wird sie als Borutos "Rivalin" bezeichnet. *Genau wie ihr Vater schlägt Sarada öfters mit links zu, ob sie jedoch Linkshänderin ist, ist nicht bekannt. Damit steht sie aber im Kontrast zu ihrer Mutter, die fast ausschließlich mit rechts zuschlägt. *Ihre Lieblingsspeisen sind alles, was zu Schwarztee passt. **Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater mag sie keine Tomaten. *Ihr Hobby ist das Lesen von Historienromanen und Krimis. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Film) *Boruto (Manga) *Boruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Kunoichi